


If You Be My Star, I’ll Be Your Sky

by etcetera_kit



Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Advice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcetera_kit/pseuds/etcetera_kit
Summary: The last person, in the entire universe, Lucky would have expected to be asking for relationship advice was Stinger, and yet, here he was. (In which Lucky and Garu finally admit they like each other.)
Relationships: Garu/Lucky (Kyuranger), Naga Ray/Stinger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Ranger Romance Ficathon 2020





	If You Be My Star, I’ll Be Your Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy, KiramigoGD! (Once again, I find myself unable to help the Stinger/Naga secondary plot line! Please do not let it distract from the Lucky/Garu primary thing going on here.)

**If You Be My Star, I’ll Be Your Sky**

The last person, in the entire universe, Lucky would have expected to be asking for relationship advice was Stinger, and yet, here he was.

He slunk into the galley, fully aware of the odd circumstances that had led to _this_. They’d just defeated Don Armage and rebuilding the galaxy was going to take time, an overwhelming, daunting task. He was torn. He wanted to continue with the Kyurangers, help Tsurugi and Rebellion restore the Galactic Federation and some of the desperately needed infrastructure. They needed all the help they could get. And yet, his home system needed their leadership, their king. Everyone stepping in for him had done an admirable job, even more so by giving him all the information about their system and planets and rebuilding they would be doing. But they wanted him home, wanted their king around. Honestly, he had no problem rolling up his sleeves and helping with the restoration, but then he thought of all the other systems without leadership left and he delayed his decision once again.

_One more mission. One more system. Just one more. They need us_.

But his own dilemma in his personal life had nothing to do with why he scraped together the resolve to ask Stinger for relationship advice. Not that he was particularly shy about asking anyone, well, anything, but his usual go-to, Spada, was off with Raptor and Hammie on another mission. Kotaro was back on Earth, finishing school. Shou Ronpo was back at Rebellion HQ with Tsurugi. Balance and Champ had gone off on a mission to a system of mechanical lifeforms, similar to Balance’s people, but more receptive to non-organic relief workers. Which left Lucky on the Orion, with Stinger, Naga and Garu.

The night after they defeated Don Armage, Lucky found himself sitting in the Voyager Bay, shades up, staring at the stars as they orbited Earth. At the time, he couldn’t really fathom what they had accomplished, what this meant to the universe. And yet…

_“You okay, grr?”_

He had looked up and seen Garu coming to sit with him. He smiled, glad to have one of his closest friends here. Garu was… so much more than a friend, but had never really picked up on any of Lucky’s hints. Even if he was slightly drunk and talking about how lovely Garu’s eyes were, the lupine never figured things out. Just blushed at the compliment. When told his fur was soft, the reply was always about brushing and keeping himself tidy. Lucky couldn’t even really say when he’d started viewing Garu as more than a friend, but he had.

_“I’m good,”_ he had replied. _“Just thinking.”_

Garu sat down. Lucky had felt his body heat, the hint of softness from his fur. He felt himself flush slightly, wanting to bury his face into that silky fur. He honestly thought it would feel amazing against his skin. So sensual, warm…

_“Lots of think about, grr,”_ was the simple comment. _“I heard the Commander and Stinger talking. Rebellion needs a new Supreme Commander and that leaves a Commander opening.”_

_“They want Stinger to take it?”_

_“He’s the natural choice. He’s been with Rebellion the longest, wants to stay with the cause.”_

_“I thought you might be interested.”_

_“Me? Nah, grr. My people were fighters, but I’m ready to settle down somewhere.”_

That was news to Lucky. He perked up immediately. _“Where?”_

Garu had shrugged. _“Lots of places, grr. But I really liked Cayenne when we were there. Good cities, forests. Kind of perfect, grr.”_

Lucky grinned and nudged Garu. _“I know the guy in charge. I think he’ll let you stay.”_

Garu picked up on the joke, for once, and shook his head. _“That would be nice.”_ He stretched. _“I’m ready for a change of pace after we gets things settled.”_

Maybe he had too many drinks at the party earlier or maybe impending separation, even on the same planet, was getting to him, but Lucky whispered, _“Would you ever think about settling down with someone?”_

Garu looked a little surprised. _“If the right person came along, sure, grr.”_

_“What if the right person is already here?”_

Lucky was usually so straightforward—he had no idea why he was being so roundabout now. Garu was beginning to show signs of his trademark confusion. He had no clue what Lucky was hinting at and just said, faintly puzzled, _“We’re the only ones here.”_

_“I know.”_ He had leaned in, with the intention of either kissing Garu’s cheek or nuzzling him, when Balance had burst into the Voyager Bay, causing them to spring apart. _“Come back to the party!”_ Balance had cried. _“No hiding here!”_

And that moment ended.

Now, Stinger was sitting at the table in the galley, datapad in front of him as he took in whatever report he was reading. “What?” he asked without looking up. Lucky pushed out a breath and walked into the galley, sitting across from Stinger. “The mission isn’t until tomorrow and I gave thorough details. Don’t tell me Garu still has questions.”

“It’s not about the mission,” Lucky whined, suddenly wondering why he sounded like a petulant teenager.

Stinger finally looked up, neutral expression showing hints of frustration. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he sized up Lucky. Gods above, he hated when Stinger did that. Like he was completely seeing through to the soul. Naga did the same thing. Sometimes Lucky thought Stinger got that from Naga, but they’d both been doing that well before they met the other one. Both were about deciphering intentions. Naga wanted to know if the intentions were truthful. Stinger wanted to know was kind of return on investment everyone involved was getting.

“Then what?” Stinger asked shortly.

“I need some advice.”

When he didn’t offer more information immediately, Stinger, looking frustrated, prompted, “On what?”

“It’s about Garu.”

Stinger rolled his eyes and went back to his datapad. “Oh good lord,” he muttered. “Fucking buy him flowers and ask him on a date.” He looked up sharply. “And don’t involve me. I do not want to hear about your love life. Ever.”

“I can’t!” and the whine was back. “He doesn’t get hints! Come on,” he wheedled, “You’re in a relationship—”

“I’m in a what?” Stinger looked up again, this time startled and on edge. He pinned Lucky with a stare that would have made anyone else on the team run for the hills. He’d crossed a boundary of Stinger’s and would have to backpedal a lot to rectify this.

Luckily, he wasn’t all that scared of Stinger—his bark was worse than his bite.

“A relationship,” Lucky repeated.

“How the hell do you know that?” he hissed.

“You and Naga are not subtle,” he pointed out.

“Excuse me?”

Lucky made a dismissive noise and waved. “I have stumbled across you two making out in some place that’s not your rooms three times this week.”

“You what?”

“Come on,” he wheedled again. “You guys can do whatever you want. I won’t ask questions or tell anyone else. But you have a relationship, so help me, please!”

Stinger set the datapad down. When he looked at Lucky, he was _scared_. “Fine. Ask me whatever you want, but if I find out anyone else knows about me and Naga, _you_ are the first one I’m coming after.”

He couldn’t resist pointing out, “The more likely leak is Balance.”

“You heard me!”

Lucky grinned. Stinger was _never_ this off kilter, so the whole situation was kind of funny. But now that they’d addressed the elephant in the room, he could ask what he really wanted. “Naga doesn’t seem like he’d pick up on romantic hints,” he started, which made Stinger frown, “So how did you two go out the first time?”

Stinger blinked and hissed, “If you tell anyone I told you this—”

“I’m dead. I get it. Tell me!”

Stinger leaned back in his chair. “We were talking one night. Naga asked me if I had ever been in a romantic relationship. I said yes, a long time ago. He told me he was interested in one, and that he was trying to figure out his feelings, and Balance told him that he was attracted to me.” A shrug. “He was extremely straightforward. Told me he wanted to go on a date and asked me if I was interested.”

Now Lucky blinked. “Wait… _Naga_ initiated things?”

He got a nod in return.

Huh.

Stinger leaned forward. “I don’t know. Garu cares a lot about you. He’s very bad at picking up on hints. Maybe he really does like you back, and you just need to be straight with him. Tell him you like him and ask him out.”

“How?”

“Are you seriously asking me to script you?”

“No.” The petulant teen was back.

“Doesn’t he really like that curry place on Earth?”

_That_ suggestion made Lucky perk up. “Oh, we could go there and to the park!”

Stinger rolled his eyes. “Just tell him very clearly that you really like him and you want to go on a date with him.” He picked up his datapad again and snapped, “And don’t tell me about it.”

“You never want to hear about anyone’s personal life,” Lucky grumbled, before perking up and adding, “Am I invited to your wedding?”

“No.”

But Stinger didn’t deny that there _would_ be a wedding. _Interesting_ …

“Stinger?”

They both turned. Naga had shuffled into the galley and frowned upon seeing Lucky there too. He was wearing pajamas. Not the coordinated pajama sets that Lucky had come to associate with Naga, but these seemed like the result of Stinger’s influence. Comfortable-looking flannel pants in a neutral print with a worn long-sleeved shirt, topped with a gray cardigan-style sweater. Lucky would bet a lot of money that Stinger would immediately deny knitting the sweater. (But he definitely knitted that sweater.) Naga had that sleepy look of someone who wanted to be in bed, but couldn’t get comfortable. Those gray eyes cut warily to Lucky and then back to Stinger.

Who gave Lucky a death glare.

“It’s okay, Naga,” Stinger said reassuringly. “He knows and he’s keeping his mouth shut.”

Naga’s shoulders relaxed just a bit from the tension he’d been holding in. He came a little closer to the table and asked, “Are you coming to bed soon?”

“Yup,” Lucky exclaimed, standing up and patting Naga’s shoulder. “He’s definitely done working and going to bed. I’m sure you have uses for him.”

Stinger swore at Lucky under his breath. Naga looked faintly confused. “It’s very cold on this ship and Stinger is very warm,” he explained. Although the explanation was adorable and meant that Stinger had lots of reasons to cuddle with Naga. Maybe Lucky could use that as a reason to cuddle with Garu. Not the heat problem, because Lucky ran kind of hot too. No, he could use the excuse that Garu’s fur was so soft and relaxing and he wanted to lose himself in that fur.

“Alright, lucky!” he said loudly. “Stinger, you keep Naga warm. Good night!” and he zoomed out of the galley as fast as he could before Stinger could start swearing or glaring. Sheesh, after everything, Lucky would have thought Stinger would be more relaxed.

Maybe he and Naga needed more alone time.

He actually laughed to himself at that and then mentally shook himself. He had his own love life to worry about, and the impending mission tomorrow morning was going to put a damper on things. But, on the up side, that gave him more time to plan.

Perfect.

\------------------

The mission ended up taking two days longer than they anticipated. No one’s fault, but the system was in worse shape than their initial assessment had shown. Jark Matter remnants were hiding on the planet and, while the four of them were more than enough to root out the stragglers and send them packing to a Rebellion prison in a remote system, they were fast and annoying. Lucky wrenched his knee—the same one he’d already injured a few times—chasing down one of them. Stinger had rolled his eyes and told him to be more careful, while Garu had helped him tape and ice the knee that night. Still didn’t feel great the next morning, but he could walk.

Once the Jark Matter minions were sent off to the prison planet, they had to begin the long process of bringing in a Rebellion aid team and sorting out the official infrastructure. On some planets, Jark Matter just took over existing systems, didn’t invent anything new. But this place was one of the ones where local government was destroyed and new leadership was put into place. Most of the people were stripped of money and possessions and made to work in the precious gem mines that the planet was known for—no secret why Jark Matter wanted to hang on in a place like this.

They finally got the reins handed over to the Rebellion aid team, and then headed back to the Orion for the night. His knee was feeling better by then, which was good, because he had a plan to hatch. Stinger had asked if they wanted to eat together in the galley—Spada had prepared lots of frozen meals for them, so all they had to do was heat something up. And since the meals were portioned out, everyone could pick exactly what they wanted.

“You and Naga go ahead,” Lucky said. “Garu and I will eat later.”

Garu looked confused, but didn’t argue, just said, “I did want to shower first.”

“Okay,” Stinger replied, eyes narrowed.

But then Naga asked, “Do we still have some of the tomato soup?”

“I think so.”

“Could we have that with some grilled cheese…”

And Stinger was distracted by his boyfriend and dinner. So cute. But Lucky had to get a boyfriend who would hopefully be wooed with dinner.

Garu followed Lucky out of the galley and into the hallway. “So I was thinking seven?” Lucky said. “We can have some dinner. Maybe watch a movie? Those two should be out of the galley.”

If Garu wondered why Stinger’s or Naga’s whereabouts had anything to do with anything at the moment, he didn’t say much. Just nodded. “Been a long time since the two of us spent time together,” he commented. “That will be nice, grr.”

“Good! I’m going to shower. See you then!”

And he all but sprinted down the hall to his room.

Why could he not fall for a person who would just tell him what he felt?

But still… he could do this. And he had the time before they were supposed to meet up in the galley. He took his time in the shower, using the body wash that Garu had complimented several times. Lupine races had sensitive noses, so Lucky wanted to smell his best or at least be using scents that Garu found pleasant. (Garu did not approve of Balance’s cologne or any product that Shou Ronpo used.) Although now that he thought about things, Garu knew everyone on the ship’s scent, which might have some interesting clues about who was spending a lot of time with someone else. (Lucky was dying to find out if someone else knew Stinger’s secret, but would never want to betray that trust, nor risk Stinger actually trying to murder him. He did not ever want to see Stinger truly angry.)

Focus.

He got out of the shower and dressed in a faded, soft pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. Instead of sneakers, he went for a simple pair of sandals. The ship was plenty warm enough for bare feet and, with any luck, he’d have someone very warm to snuggle with. Going to his closet, he selected some blankets and then a few large throw pillows. He liked lots of options when deciding how to get comfortable at night and figured that he could set up an area on the floor. They could eat on the floor, get cozy, talk. He knew what Garu’s favorite meals were from what Spada had left, so picking out something to prepare would be easy. He wished he had candles, but those weren’t allowed on the ship. He’d have to save that for when they were back on Cayenne. _Back on Cayenne_ … he was already assuming that everything would work out.

Well, Stinger seemed to agree that everything would work out.

That was something, right?

Dragging all his blankets and pillows to the galley, he checked to make sure Naga and Stinger were not there. They weren’t. Their dishes were put up, and they’d probably gone back to one of their rooms for the night. Hopefully, they wouldn’t decide they wanted a midnight snack or something.

He laid down his soft comforter first and then spread out the pillows in a semi circle. He draped the others blankets around the pillows, and then jogged off to the fridge to find the meals he wanted to heat. Perfect. They still had to curry with rice left—Garu’s favorite—and some of the yakitori—Lucky’s favorite. He set both things in the food warmer to reheat, and then got out to the electric kettle to boil some water for tea. Spada left them an impressive selection of tea, but he went with what seemed simple—orange green tea. Some of the others liked the fruity blends, and Stinger swore by plain black tea, but Lucky found he liked things in the middle. And he knew that Garu happened to like this particular blend as well.

Soon enough, the food was out of the warmer and set out in the blanket area. The tea was done and two steaming mugs were sitting with their food. The blankets and pillows were fluffed and looked inviting. Now he was only waiting for Garu to show up, which would be any moment now and—

“Lucky?”

There he was!

Lucky scrambled to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What’s all this, grr?” Garu asked, stepping into the galley and clearly taking in the scene before him. His jaw had dropped a little and he looked a touch surprised.

Lucky shrugged, trying to sound casual. “I wanted to do something nice.”

Garu walked over to the blankets that Lucky had set up. He patted one of the pillows. “This is too much!” he protested, but settled down by the large pillow, tucking his feet under him and snuggling into the soft blanket on the floor.

He grinned, picking a spot next to Garu. He did have good taste in pillows, if he was going to start complimenting himself. He gestured to the food. “Curry is for you,” he said. “We had some left.” He paused and added quickly, “Unless you’d prefer the yakitori. I can always eat the curry. I just know you really, really like it, so—”

“Lucky,” Garu cut him off with a friendly wave. “The curry is great. This is my favorite recipe that Spada makes.”

“I know,” was his reply, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.

“And,” Garu continued, “you really like the yakitori, so this worked out.” He picked up the bowl with the curry and rice, and a spoon. He glanced around the galley. “I guess Stinger and Naga really are done with their dinner.”

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Lucky asked around a mouthful of chicken.

A shrug. “They have a routine. They eat dinner, and then come back here around nine or so for some tea and a snack.”

“Well,” Lucky said without thinking, “Banging each other works up an appetite.”

Garu made a startled noise, and Lucky thought he was offended by the comment, before Garu sputtered, “I thought _I_ was the only one that knew!”

“No, I tripped across them making out a few times.”

“They started reeking like each other a couple months ago!”

Lucky grinned. “They’re a weird pair, right?”

“Right? I always thought Naga and Balance were messing around.”

“Me too!”

Garu shook his head as he went back to his curry. “I guess Balance isn’t compatible with Naga or not interested. I mean, Champ’s not interested in things like that.”

“Champ mentioned that?”

“Waved it away when it came up once.”

“Ah.” Lucky paused and inched slightly closer to Garu. “Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Interested in a relationship like that?”

Garu swallowed his bite of food and set down the bowl carefully. He suddenly looked somber, a change from the spirited gossiping just a moment ago. He looked at Lucky, expression serious. “I’ve been alone for a long time. Jark Matter destroyed my planet, my entire species, I was the only one left. And then you came, showed me that everything isn’t hopeless, that I still have something left to fight for.” He pushed out a breath. “No one’s ever done that for me before. No one. Not even before everything happened with Jark Matter. I found my Kyutama when I was alone and almost threw it away so many times, but I’m glad I kept it close. I didn’t even really know what it was for the longest time.”

“Garu,” Lucky said softly.

“So to answer your question, yes, I am interested. If the right person came along and we had the right circumstances.”

Lucky inched closer. “Anyone in mind?”

Garu started at him intensely for a moment. Lucky almost squirmed under that clear gaze. Never before had _Garu_ pinned him with such a stare. Things like that were usually left to Stinger or Naga. But now… he did his level best to keep that gaze, moving closer. Garu was organic, but definitely a lupine species, so kissing might not work the for them like for other humanoid organics. Lucky was confident they could think of something.

“Stinger says I should buy you flowers and ask you on a date!” Lucky blurted, completely shattering the intensity and almost serenity of the moment.

“Stinger said that?” Garu’s trademark confusion was back.

“I mean, yes, but it was because I asked him first. _I_ want to ask you on a date and buy you flowers. Well, maybe not flowers, but something else that you’ll really like. Vanilla cupcakes, maybe? Not the chocolate ones, chocolate makes you sick. But something nice. And—”

“Are you going to do it?” Garu interrupted.

“Huh?”

“Ask me on a date?”

“Oh!” Lucky felt himself flush red. He looked wildly around the room, anywhere but Garu, before finally mumbling out, “Will you go on a date with me?”

The silence felt oppressive. Lucky’s ears were ringing and, if anything, he flushed more. He couldn’t really bring himself to look at Garu. This was supposed to be a romantic evening where he worked up to asking Garu out—wine and dine him, or whatever the expression was. Instead, they started gossiping about _Stinger_ and then Lucky started talking about him and this… this was a mess. Garu might really like him, but this was not a great beginning, even if Lucky did consider himself the luckiest man in the galaxy.

A sharp nudge caused Lucky to look at Garu.

“Of course,” was the simple reply.

Whatever tension he’d been holding in his shoulders drained. “Really?” he asked.

“Yes, really.” Garu huffed, “I thought you only wanted to be friends!”

“That’s what I thought too!”

Without thinking, Lucky surged forward and tackled Garu in a hug. They tumbled onto the blankets, thankfully missing their food. He wrapped both arms and a leg around Garu, catching him in a full body wrap. He nuzzled against the soft fur on Garu’s neck, taking in the clean scent, marveling in how soft and silky that fur felt. Exactly like he imagined. He gently pressed a kiss into that fur, and then moved ever so slightly, pressing a kiss to Garu’s jaw, and then one on the corner of his mouth.

Then Garu completely surprised him by turning towards him and licking his cheek. Lucky was stunned for only a moment, before he grinned. What resulted was a playful tussle where Lucky would try to kiss Garu, and Garu would try to lick him in a surprise attack. This was fun and, if Lucky was completely honest, exactly the type of foreplay he was interested in exploring later in their relationship. He wanted to laugh and have things be fun, and seemed that Garu agreed.

He finally stopped to take a breath and panted, “So we’re dating now?”

“I think so.”

“Can I refer to you as my boyfriend?”

“I’d like that.”

Lucky punched the air with his fist. “Alright, lucky!”

“Hey Lucky?”

“Hmm?”

“Shouldn’t we eat our food?”

“Oh. Right.” Lucky buried his face in Garu’s fur one last time. “Your fur is so amazing!”

“Thank you.”

“I could stay here all night.”

“You will. After dinner, grr.”

Lucky’s head snapped up. He grinned. “Is that a promise?”

Garu gently sat up and pushed Lucky into a sitting position on the blankets. His eyes cut over to Lucky and his expression was promising. Without answering Lucky’s question, Garu commented, “I just have a futon in my room. It’s piled with lots of blankets and pillows. Perfect for these cold nights in space.”

“Sounds amazing,” Lucky breathed.

Reluctantly, he went back to his food.

“And I made some tea too!” he added.

Somehow, they got to talking about Cayenne. Lucky barely remembered the place from his childhood, but had been back several times since discovering his father had been the king and freeing the planet from Jark Matter control. The palace was slowly being restored, and there was an entire living wing ready for use. Lucky had a suite of rooms there, as did his advisors and many ranking members of the court. All the people taking care of business while he continued to help the galaxy as a Kyuranger. He still wanted to travel and see everything, but he could balance both, right? The palace was in a large city, but only a few minutes outside the city was a smaller village, and the royal family had a manor house there. Huge, lots of rooms, open grounds, perfect for a retreat from the city.

Food and tea gone, Lucky snuggled close to Garu. “You can stay wherever you want on Cayenne, but I have lots of options.”

“I want to work. I can’t just stay at your houses, grr.”

“What kind of work? Our head of security is about to retire.”

“Security? That’s just making sure you're safe, grr?”

“Something like that.”

“Okay then.”

Lucky wrapped his arms around Garu, just listening to his even breathing.

This moment could last forever.

Until other voices walked into the galley. Was it nine already?

“… still some chocolate croissants.”

“No, those get eaten immediately.”

“I hid some in the back of the freezer. Lucky hasn’t found them, and Garu doesn’t eat them anyways.”

“Is that where you hide food you want to keep for yourself?”

“There’s a lot of people around here.”

"I’m not accusing you of anything. I’m saying that’s smart.”

“Okay, I’m—” But then the pair clearly caught sight of them. “We should come back!” Naga hissed.

“It’s okay,” Lucky called. “Just get your snacks.”

He craned his neck. Stinger had his signature stony look of _see what idiocy I have to put up with_ and Naga looked torn between curiosity and confusion. He leaned towards Stinger and whispered, “What are they doing? Is it a sex thing?”

“No,” was Stinger’s prompt reply. “This is Lucky. That’s not a sex thing. That’s a weird cuddle thing.”

“We can hear you!” Lucky said, but he was grinning.

“The croissants will take five minutes to heat. Keep things far from sex until we leave,” Stinger ordered.

“Yes, sir!”

Garu was nearly laughing too.

Lucky leaned forward and whispered, “I can’t wait to explore the entire galaxy with you.”

“Me too!”

Maybe he really was the luckiest man in the galaxy.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy enough? Thanks for reading!


End file.
